Last Quest, l'appel de Yuffie
by MixiMace
Summary: Clad, 20 ans aprés avoir vaincu Séphiroth et sauver la planète se prépare pour sa toute derniere quête: tuer Réno.


J'ai décidé de faire enfin une fanfic! (oh nooooooooon! pas lui!) J'espere sincèrement que je vais la réussir, mais bon, on verra bien! Bah que dire, à part que c'est sur FF7? Que dalle, ah si, c'est un peu dramatique mais c'est plus une aventure, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! M'enfin j'espere que vous aurez des surprises ^^

Ah vi, dernier truc: Vive le nutell... euh nan! Avant dernier truc alors: les passages en italliques c'est ce que Clad ne voit pas (mais vous en verrez pas sur ce chapitre vu que j'ai eu cette idée au chapitre 2 et que j'ai la flemme de retravailler le 1 lol). Et maintenant dernier truc enfin: Vive le nutella!!!! C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire avec du nutella! ;-)

  


_**Last quest**_

  


  


_**Chapitre 1: L'appel de Yuffie**_

  


J'entre dans la ville de Kalm et je vais m'assoir au bar...Ma place habituelle, la même chose Al, tu rajoute ça sur mon ardoise!

Depuis quand suis-je alcoolique déjà? Ah oui, depuis plus de neuf mois. J'essaye de noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool, mais aujourd'hui ça ne marchera pas. J'aurais beau boire tout l'alcool de la terre je ne l'oublirais pas aujourd'hui.

C'est son anniversaire. Elle est... morte il y a un an jour pour jour. Oui... Tifa est bien morte. 39 ans. Mourir si jeune de maladie, elle qui était si ouverte, si acceuillante, si gentille, si brave, si... si belle. A cette pensée les larmes me montent aux yeux... Je n'ai rien pu faire Tifa, pardonne-moi.

Ce foutu remède censé la guérir était à Gongaga mais les résistants de la Shinra étaient présents. Réno, Rude et Eléna étaient là pour nous contrer. Je revoit encore Réno m'arracher la plante des mains et s'enfuir. Vincent et Yuffie n'ont pas hésité à tuer les deux autres qui nous barraient la route...

On a jamais retrouvé le dernier...Oh il doit être encore vivant mais quel serait mon interet de le poursuivre pour abrégé sa miserable vie? La vengeance?

Oui c'est vrai, mais il y a vingt ans j'ai hoté la vie à Sephiroth par vengeance, je prétendais que c'était pour sauver la terre mais je n'ai pas changer d'avis: je me fiche de cette planète! J'ai combattu Sephiroth pour ce qu'il avait fait à ma ville, à ma mère... et surtout pour ce qu'il avait fait à Aeris... Et voila ou j'en suis maintenant.

Les larmes me remontent aux yeux. Aeris... je l'aurais certainement épousée si Sephiroth ne l'avait pas inutilement assassinée.

  


Le pire dans tout ça, c'est mon éternelle faiblesse. Cette faiblesse qui revient, continuellement. La faiblesse de n'avoir pu protéger Tifa quand j'avais 14 ans au Mont Nibel, la faiblesse qui se manifesta lorsque je voulus devenir premiere classe dans le Soldat, le fait d'avoir été un boulet à cause de qui Zack s'est fait tuer, la faiblesse d'avoir donné la materia noire à Sephiroth, mon impuissance face à ce dernier quand il a assassiné...Aéris, la faiblesse de n'avoir pu sauver...Tifa. Toujours cette satanée faiblesse qui me rongeait au plus profond de mon âme ! Bien qu'étant maintenant de niveau 99 avec l'arme la plus desctructrice au monde, je suis l'être le plus faible de cette foutue planète.

  


Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Un sale ivrogne comme moi, bien que lui soit déjà imbibé d'alcool, me hurle aux oreilles:

Eh c'est ma place ici! Je peux sentir son haleine pestinentielle emplir mes narines, me brouiller l'esprit et me dégoûter au plus profond de mon âme de mako.

Vire tes sales pattes de là, lui repond-je d'un ton agacé.

-Je te dis de dégager c'est ma place ici sale punk!

-Tu vas mourir, tu le sais ça?

Je me lève lentement, me retourne, prend mon épée qui était sous la table et le regarde fixement de mes yeux bleus brillants de Mako.

Il porte une casquette rouge sur laquelle est marquée "Mort à la Shinra"... trés fin. L'homme (car aprés tout il est assez vil et perfide pour être considéré comme un être humain) a des cheuveux blancs que l'on voit depasser de son horrible casquette, il est mal rasé, son visage burriné porte les marques de longues années d'alcoolisme. Et il a l'air si vieux! C'est incroyable à quel point boire fatigue...

Un sale traitre de la Shinra! hurle-t-il de sa sale voix de poivrot tandis que je voit son visage s'annimer de haine.

Là tout le monde se retourne. Je ne pourrais pas boire tranquillement aujourd'hui, mieux vaut partir. Les commentaires fusent alors "Oh, il faisait partit de la Shinra... il parait que... j'ai entendu dire que..." j'entend l'ivrogne dire:

C'est ça, casse toi sale lâche.

  


Il a donc deviné ce que je suis. Car le lâche est faible et le faible est lâche: l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Je rentre chez moi à Midgar.

Certaines personnes y vivent encore, des punks, des drogués et des alcooliques pour la plupart. Midgar est devenu l'endroit le plus dangereux au monde. Des monstres d'éspeces inconnues sont apparus. Ils sont nés de mutations génétiques quand on a arrété les réacteur et répandu les réserves de Mako dans tout Midgar, croyant améliorer la situation.

  


J'entre chez moi et ferme la porte à double tour. J'ai oublié de préciser que je ne vis ici que depuis 10 mois. Bien sur avec Tifa nous vivions à Nibelheim, notre ville natale reconstruite. Je l'ai quitté un moi aprés sa mort. Je ne supportais plus notre maison, qui était en fait sa maison d'enfance que nous avions faite jumeler avec la mienne. Je l'ai aimée de tout mon coeur.

Je lui ai donné un maximum d'amour. Depuis le jour où elle a dit "Oui je le veux" avant de m'embrasser jusqu'à l'heure de sa mort, je l'ai aimé comme un fou. Merci Tifa. Merci d'avoir enchanter ma vie. Je t'aime.

Tiens, salut Clad!

Amhed, mon collocataire. A 16 ans c'est un vrai banlieusard. Expert en vol, il est de niveau 27, il a de l'avenir ce garçon, mais il faudrait qu'il trouve suffisament d'argent pour partir. Enfin, qu'il trouve... Je devrais plutôt dire qu'il...

Le PHS se met soudain à sonner. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai gardé ça. C'est maintenant tout ce qui me reste de Aeris, mis à part des souvenirs trop nombreux.

Bon, tu réponds? J'aime pas le bruit de ce truc, décroches ou j'lui détruit sa mère!

J'appuis sur le bouton et porte l'engin à mon oreille. C'est le premier appel depuis la mort de Tifa...

A... Allo?

-Clad?? Clad, c'est bien toi?? me répond une voix féminine... elle me dit quelque chose... Eh! Mais c'est...

Yuffie??

-Et ouais tête de hérisson c'est moi!

-Tu... Tu... Yuffie... balbutie-je, je suis si ému de l'entendre.

Ouais, je-je Yuffie. Mais je t'appelle pour te dire que on a retrouvé la trace de Réno. Il est en train de monter une armée de monstre depuis... euh... quelques temps dans les montagnes de Utaï... J'ai pensé que ça t'interesserais...


End file.
